


The Baby Is Sat

by Bam4Me



Series: Not His Baby Anymore [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, But Steve is not Tony's daddy yet, Daddy!Steve, First of a series, Gen, Little!Tony, Littles Are Known, Non-Sexual Age Play, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony actually eats, designations in notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 20:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13174293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: It's the middle of the night, Tony should really be asleep, but he's not, and nothing much will change that right now. So he decides to do something about it.





	The Baby Is Sat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zoekb11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoekb11/gifts).



> Designations:  
> Tony - infant-baby aged little  
> Bucky - 2-3 year old toddler  
> Clint - 3-4 year old toddler  
> Natasha - 4 year old  
> Sam - 5 year old.
> 
> Steve - Daddy  
> Phil - Daddy  
> Bruce - Big  
> Happy and Pepper - both caregivers but without a drive to find an actual little of their own. They are 100% content with Tony tho. Tony is content with them. But Steve taking Tony on as a third little is the idea for the endgame.  
> Thor - weird uncle  
> Rhodey - literally the most important person in existence Tony would trade all of you for him... Tony's surrogate big bro
> 
> Steve has Sam and Bucky, Phil has Natasha and Clint. 
> 
> At the beginning there are a few interesting... italicized thoughts that come up. That's Tony remembering things that either Happy or Obie have said to him. (Hint, the manipulative ones are Obie and the other ones are Happy being amazing and perfect and reminding Tony that a lot of the stuff Obie did wasn't nice.)
> 
> Now, the idea for this AU: I personally never thought that Tony was physically abused by Obie in the movies. I always thought he manipulated the fuck out of him but rarely did it slide into physical areas. I'm not saying that interpretation of it is wrong, but I did want an AU where it showed very bad effects of emotional manipulation still effecting Tony, and what better way than with a baby aged little. The effects are... fairly light in this fic, but they get heavier as things go. Happy has been trying to lessen the effects of them since they hired him and it's had mixed results. So yes, Obie managed to convince the world he was a caregiver and manipulated Tony into loving him while also emotionally damaging the fuck out of him.
> 
> avengersnonsexualageplay.tumblr.com

Tony rolled over off his belly in the crib, making cute sleepy cubish sounds, wondering what time it was. He felt like he’d been laying here for _years_ trying to get back to sleep, and his head was all fuzzy and he’d lost his paci and he couldn’t believe he’s been here for so long without someone coming to get him?? It must be like? Ten in the morning already? He’s been laying here for ages trying to get back to sleep, where is Happy?

 

“Jarvis? Time?”

 

“The time is two fifty seven in the morning, Young Sir, half an hour after you last asked.”

 

Tony let out a little whimper and a whine, curling up in the soft warm bed as he thought about that. It _felt_ like it had been forever though!

 

“My Happy, J?”

 

“Mister Hogan and Miss Potts are currently sleep, as should you be. Would you like for me to wake them and inform them of your inability to sleep?”

 

Tony shook his head, sniffling a little. He sat up and started moving to the edge of the crib, standing up with a shaky grip on the bars. It was big enough for him to sleep in, but he could get out of it if needed, and he started climbing out now, not wanting to lay down anymore. He sniffled again. “No please J, I doesn’t need help, promise.”

 

He had trouble waking up Happy and Pepper in the middle of the night for something so silly as not being able to sleep. Why should they suffer if he couldn’t get to bed? They shouldn’t. Maybe if Rhodey was here. He’d never had trouble waking Rhodey, or even just crawling into bed with him.

 

Jarvis paused while Tony was climbing over the side of the bed, not speaking so the little wasn’t distracted. Tony slid to the floor with a little grunt, his footie pajamas slipping against the bars a little, looking pleased with himself for a few seconds before he reached in between the bars and grabbing his mammoth stuffie. He had to tug extra hard to get Fuzzy through the bars because he was big -he ate all Tony’s icky brussel sprouts and peas, so he grew too big and too strong- but Tony pulled him up against his chest when he got through, pressing a kiss to his head so he knew that Tony was sorry for having to do that.

 

“Young Sir, if you do not wish to tell Happy of your inability to sleep, might I recommend you go to the communal floor instead? I’m sure that Captain Rogers could help you.”

 

Tony thought about that, sticking his thumb in his mouth with a nervous suck. “I _leave_?”

 

Jarvis seemed to soften a little in the way that Tony liked him to do when he was reading Tony stories. “You will not be in trouble for leaving the penthouse, Young Sir. It is my job to keep you safe and meet your needs as they arise. At the moment, Captain Rogers is awake in the living room on the communal floor, and willing to meet any needs you require of him at the moment, if you would let him.”

 

Tony’s nose scrunched up at that. Steve was always scolding Tony about not listening to him in the field, he could only imagine what he’d say now that Tony was too little to run away if he got a hold of him.

 

There was a voice in his head. It sounded like Happy, all sweet and gentle tones, the way his bodyguard knew that it helped him when he was sad and needed some help. He didn’t know why he didn’t just go wake up Happy… but no, that wouldn’t be polite.

 

_When you’re little, and an adult scolds you for something you did while you were big, they’re not trying to help you, they’re manipulating you and don’t want you to get away._

 

He sniffled once, feeling little and sad, and his legs were shaky and he kind of wanted to be carried because walking was for big boys, but he shook his head and took a deep breath.

 

_Being carried is for babies, and you’re a big boy, aren’t you?_

 

 _Don’t listen to that, if you want to be carried, you’re allowed to be carried and it isn’t nice of a caregiver to ask you to be big if you don’t want to_.

 

Tony hid his face in Fuzzy’s fur for a few seconds and just breathed now. Sometimes when he was extra little he’d hear Obadiah’s words coming back. How Obadiah used to tell him he was a big boy and didn’t need as much help as he thought he did. Later on Happy told him that Obadiah only said those things because he was trying to manipulate Tony into doing what he wanted. That Obadiah wasn’t a real caregiver and just didn’t want to deal with him.

 

It’s why he hired Happy in the first place. So someone else could take care of Tony.

 

Happy stayed. He was better.

 

He started walking towards the elevator before he could give it any real thought. He needed a distraction right now, and Steve was awake. Maybe they could watch one of the movies on Steve’s list. Steve was good at distracting too, because he had two little boys.

 

The elevator opened and Tony stepped inside, shoving his thumb back into his mouth so he could suck. He was a little nervous. The Avengers have only been living in the tower with him for two weeks now, and they were all awesome, but… Tony’s only been little in front of Phil and Natasha before.

 

Natasha was a good girl, and Happy and Pepper had babysat her a few times so she and Tony got to play before, but she was four whole years old, and so they didn’t have too much in common. Tony could always tell that she mostly tolerated him because she loved spending time with Pepper, but Tony can’t say he blames her. Pepper was amazing.

 

Phil had babysat him after Tony accidentally blew up half his house when he was dying, and Tony had been really nervous and upset. Natasha had shown up too, but she was a big girl then. She said Phil was her daddy and Tony could trust him. Tony, like most babies, was suspicious of all new grown ups, but even he had to admit that Phil was pretty awesome. He even made food. Which elevated him to a nearly godlike position in Tony’s mind. Anyone who can make food is priority.

 

Except Pepper, because she’s not allowed in the kitchen after twenty years of nearly killing Happy and Tony with her bad cooking, but she was still very high priority.

 

Steve has never seen Tony in littlespace before, and Tony is kind of worried now. The elevator opened silently, and Tony stepped out with a nervous look to the left and to the right. The communal floor was where the whole team ate and usually where they all interacted with each other, even though they all had other floors too. All the littles had a nursery on this floor that they could go to in the daytime as well, but sometimes they all just slept on this floor so they could be closer together.

 

Bucky and Sam shared a nursery, and so did Clint and Natasha, but Tony’s nursery was up on the penthouse, with his primary caregivers. He’s never been little down here while others were around.

 

“Hey there, kiddo.”

 

Tony looked over to the entrance of the living room where Steve was standing. He had on a big sweater and lounge pants, looking like he’d just been reading or something when he got up. Steve didn’t sleep as much as anyone else, he only needed about four hours, but he tried not to start his day until the morning just in case someone needed him.

 

Tony gave a nervous suck on his thumb, still hugging his stuffie tight to his chest. He was still extra warm in his flannel pajamas with feetsies on the bottoms, but he could feel that it wasn’t all that warm on the floor. He frowned, pulling his thumb out and looking around for a second. Steve was starting to look pretty nervous in the doorway.

 

“J, raise the core temp of the communal floor by two degrees- no, three.”

 

“Of course, Young Sir.”

 

Steve looked a little confused now, still watching the little with a raised eyebrow. “You cold, Tony?”

 

Tony looked over at him for a few long seconds and shook his head. “No.” He didn’t offer up any other explanation for his actions though, and Steve was left with a look of confusion on his face now.

 

Neither of them spoke for a long time, before Tony’s stomach suddenly let out the loudest grumble, startling both of them.

 

Oh. Maybe that’s why he couldn’t get to sleep.

 

He looked back up at Steve with tears in his eyes, and Steve looked well and truly panicked, before taking a deep breath and holding a hand out towards the kitchen. “Hey buddy, why don’t we go have a snack. Your tummy sounds really rumbly.”

 

Tony nodded with a sniffle, following after Steve with a sad look on his face. “Tummy wants food.”

 

Steve smiled at him, watching the little scramble up onto a chair. As far as he knew, Tony was a baby aged little, but he seems to get around pretty well on his own. Steve wonders if he has a specific diet though.

 

“Anything in mind, buddy?”

 

Tony thought about that for a second. “Sam’ich.”

 

Steve nodded, already reaching for one of the loaves of bread on the side counter that Jarvis ordered fresh from a bakery up the street because the team could easily go through a good five loaves in a week. “Okie dokie, Tony, one sam’ich coming up-”

 

“And juice. Please. And, and, and chicken. Is there chicken? I want pasta too.”

 

Steve couldn’t hold back a little snort, though he was amused. Tony hadn’t previously seemed like the type of guy who… ate… god he was so skinny. But at least the urge was there. “How about we start with a sandwich and some juice.”

 

Tony gave him an impressive little pout, but nodded. “Okay.”

 

To be entirely honest, Steve couldn’t cook worth shit. For years and years, even with Bucky being a little, Bucky was the chef out of the two of them. Steve knew how to make sandwiches… and use the microwave… It’s why living here was so amazing, because even if no one else was around to cook, or Steve didn’t want t eat _another_ frozen enchilada tray, he could always just go down to the canteen floor of the building and get something there. This tower was amazing.

 

But he knew how to make a sandwich. “We have mango punch or fruit punch.”

 

“Mango please.”

 

“Such good manners sweetheart, thank you.”

 

Steve pulled out the carton while Tony attacked the sandwich with a gusto Steve hadn’t expected to see, looking just so happy. He pulled down a bottle from one of the upper shelves in the cabinet and filled it with the juice. Now he understood why they were there. None of the other littles were small enough for bottles. Sam was even big enough for a big boy cup, as long as he had a straw so it didn’t make a mess.

 

Tony took the bottle with a noise like a starving man, looking desperate now. Steve was starting to get a little worried. “Um, so I guess you were really hungry, buddy?”

 

Tony nodded without taking the bottle out of his mouth, eyes big and head tipped back so he could suck properly. Okay, no helpful words there.

 

“Jarvis, is that… normal?”

 

“Young Sir has an exceptionally high metabolism. It doesn’t often happen, but when he feels the need to… binge. It’s never been proven to be bad for him, granted you don’t give him kale, bell peppers or high processed foods.”

 

“Allergies?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Steve nodded, still watching the little, who seemed to be buzzing in his seat a little bit. “Good to know. So, should I get him something else?”

 

“I believe one more sandwich should help curb the cravings, but he’ll probably still feel the need to eat all the leftovers in the fridge.”

 

That’s… that’s a little bit horrifying, but Steve placidly got up to make Tony another sandwich before making one for himself. He paused next to Tony’s chair and picked up the oversized mammoth that had fallen to the floor when Tony was drinking his juice and put it on the chair next to Tony.

 

Steve just sat down on the other side of the mammoth to eat his own sandwich and watch the ravenous baby. Halfway through his own sandwich Tony finished his second one and slid off the stool with a determined look about him, going for the fridge.

 

There was something about the way he focused himself utterly and completely while he destroyed a whole chicken thigh -still cold, and covered in enough hot sauce that he’s pretty sure even Clint would turn it away- and a half a cold steak with sour cream on top, and honestly, it reminded Steve of the same focused way that Tony worked through a problem when he was an adult as well. It seems, not much of Tony’s personality changed from one headspace to another.

 

He didn’t think so anyways.

 

“I feel full.”

 

Steve perked up a little. He’d been starting to get worried. Tony started putting stuff away agan and Steve had to admit that one was entirely new to him. Sam could generally be trusted to pick up his toys, and Bucky just needed a gentle reminder, but cleaning up after a three thirty am binge… seems so adult…

 

No, he could have _sworn_ Phil and Happy both said Tony was a baby aged little.

 

Maybe he’s in between headspaces.

 

When the kitchen was mostly clean again and Steve was just finishing up his own sandwich, Tony came back and climbed up onto the stool next to Steve, gathering his stuffie to his chest. He let out a big yawn and leaned over so he could thunk his forehead against Steve’s bicep. Steve was utterly enchanted with him.

 

“Hug?”

 

Oh, okay, yeah, there it is, Tony was dropping now, and fast, Steve could see him sinking below the surface of adult thought and rationality. He smiled at the boy, turning in his seat so he could pull Tony into a hug. He would never deny a little some affection.

 

But Tony was a sneaky baby and he clung until Steve was forced to pull him into his lap. Okay, _very_ affectionate baby it seems. “You wanna be picked up?”

 

Tony didn’t reply verbally, just nuzzling up into Steve’s neck, sleepy and full and not wanting to stand.

 

Steve is obviously trustworthy, because Jarvis brought Tony to him, and then he fed Tony, which means he’s like, super trustworthy. Tony could feel the super soldier standing up with him, moving Fuzzy so he was no longer crushed between the two of them, and Tony tightened his arms around Steve’s neck, nuzzling into him.

 

“Bottle?”

 

“You want more juice?”

 

“Water.”

 

“Okay sweetheart.” Steve grabbed a second bottle from the cabinet and filled it with cold water before handing it to the sleepily snuffling baby who took a pull of it with a happy little baby sigh, turning so his cheek was pressed against Steve’s as the super soldier ran a hand up and down his back, soothing the boy into a quiet little happy space where everything was good. “Hey, sweetie? You ready to go back to sleep now?”

 

Tony seemed to think about that for a minute before giving a cute little twitch to his nose. “Snuggles in rocker?”

 

Steve basically died right then and there. How _dare_ anyone be this cute. “Of course, sweetie, we can go have snuggles. Jarvis, please inform me if Bucky or Sam need me?”

 

“Of course, Captain Rogers.”

 

Steve headed back into the elevator and rode up to the penthouse with Tony, letting the little use a pointing finger to guide them into Tony’s nursery.

 

Tony’s nursery was impressive, Steve had to admit. A changing table on the far side, a crib to the left of the door, the whole place decorated in colour and patterns. All of them clashing terribly in a way that was more of an eyesore than Steve was willing to admit outloud.

 

Steve asumes, since he’s seen the decorations Pepper picks out -even just the living room on the way into the penthouse was opulent in a way that only Pepper could have had her hand in- and well, there was no other conclusion to draw. Either Happy Hogan was colour blind with a love for Picaso, or Tony had decorated his own nursery. Which is very likely.

 

But the rug in front of the rocking chair was plush under Steve’s socked feet, and the chair looked comfortable.

 

“Sweetie, do you need a change?”

 

Tony seemed to wake up enough just to nod in Steve’s general direction before letting out a surprised noise and whining when he was pried away from the man’s chest and laid down. He glared at Steve for a few seconds while Steve started pulling down his zipper and gently manipulating his legs out of the bodysuit. “I know I know, how terrible of me, but I can’t let you sleep like this sweetheart, you could get a rash.”

 

Tony calmed down, but kept his glare firmly in place, just in case Steve might not know just how upset Tony was with him. His lower lip was jutted out in a pout and might have possibly trembled a little bit when Steve put the cold wet wipes on his skin, but Steve reached out and gently rubbed his belly for him until Tony finally calmed down a little and started playing with Fuzzy.

 

When Tony was all cleaned up and back in his pajamas, he reached up for Steve with a grumpy little grumble, and didn’t fully settle down until Steve was sitting back in the rocking chair with him.

 

He sat up a little so he could properly drink from his bottle again, big eyes looking around his room while he cuddled with Steve and Fuzzy. Steve’s hands were big and they knew just where to rub to make Tony feel all warm and happy. He looked around for a minute before landing on Steve, who was watching the stuffed mammoth with a curious look.

 

Tony moved the bottle out of his mouth for long enough to say, “Fuzzy,” before sticking it back in with a pleased little hum when Steve rubbed at Tony’s arm again.

 

“That’s his name, sweetie? That’s an amazing name, so clever.” Tony perked up from his spot cuddled into Steve’s chest, looking at Steve with big round eyes that made Steve’s heart feel tight. “Who gave you Fuzzy, baby?”

 

Tony looked so excited. “My Rhodey gave him to me. Was really nice birthday. I love him.”

 

Oh god, he was too too cute. Steve rubbed at Tony’s back and arm again until Tony was leaning against his chest with a sleepy yawn. Steve understood insomnia. He got it sometimes too. It could be hell. For a baby who had a bedtime and needed his sleep? It’s probably worse. Especially since Tony hadn’t wanted to wake his regular caregivers. Steve knew they weren’t Tony’s mommy and daddy, but he did know that Happy has been Tony’s live-in nanny and bodyguard since Tony was in his early twenties, and Tony’s last caregiver… well Natasha hadn’t said much other than him being a bad person…

 

To be honest, he probably shouldn’t have asked her about him while she was little. She tended to get nervous about big stuff like that while little.

 

Tony put the bottle down with a little sigh, fully sagged down against Steve’s chest, but not quite asleep, moving to stick his thumb in his mouth. Steve looked around for a moment before finding a pacifier on the edge of a little side table, picking it up and offering it in place of the digit. Tony sucked it in with a happy little sigh, eyes falling shut finally.

 

Steve stayed on the rocking chair with him for another ten minutes, just to make sure he was fully out, before moving to place him in the crib.

 

He really needed to get little Tony to meet the others in the team soon. They would love him. Bucky would _love_ no longer being the youngest anymore.

 

He was really glad they all agreed to move in.

**Author's Note:**

> avengersnonsexualageplay.tumblr.com


End file.
